rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Firefly
Firefly is the code-name for a figure of vague intents and powers that has made appearances throughout Misthalin. Taking the shape of a ten-year old girl with a certain resemblance to Clara Olivriar, she has caused everything from confusion to mayhem and immediate destruction in her vicinity. While the knowledge of her existence is limited to a restricted amount of individuals, those who are aware of it are commonly rightfully scared of it. The most well known, defining trait of Firefly's action pattern is to demand signs of personal affection from anyone she fancies, including complete strangers- most frequently in the form of a hug- and inflicting painful terror on them in the case of a refusal. Less frequently, she will rain death and fire upon randomly selected targets for no apparent reason at all. History : Take heed: The events listed are by no means described accurately or follow a set time-line. A visit from Lorelei The Blue Moon was quiet on that day, and Firefly was having a great time. There were only a few patrons, and the majority of them seemed content enough with leaving the small girl alone- well, up to the point where she bugged them for attention. Such was the case with a mysterious stranger who decided to step in, and Firefly's attempts to gain a smidge of affection were singularly unsuccessful. Unsuccessful enough, in fact, to make the hooded woman go from mere annoyance to a fighting stance, which Firefly was okay with, just that it wasn't exactly what she wanted. The fight was swift and largely uneventful, and resulted in a vigorously clear victory for the strange woman. Firefly carried away heavy wounds and a newfound knowledge of several schools of magic she had never before encountered. Appearance For all intents and purposes, Firefly looks like a ten-year old girl. She stands somewhere between 4 feet and 4'6", putting her at roughly chest height to most adult humans. Her most notable and well-known feature is her white hair, which she likes having braided or otherwise tied up. No encounters have been listed where Firefly had her hair undone. Second in views to identify her as is her clothing, which is almost always a grayish, monochrome look. Her clothes are frequently either partially torn up, vaguely ill-fitting or worn by relentless use. Infrequently, she can be encountered without any clothes at all. Despite the torn and much-used look of her clothes, Firefly herself does not show any lasting blemishes except one. She has been seen to take damage enough that will leave gashes and blood on her skin, but these marks disappear in the time before the next encounter. The one mark that is permanent is a large, slowly spreading flower-shaped scar that presumably begins somewhere on her left hip. It goes across her waist and reaches up to just below her chest, and halfway down her thigh. Last, but not least, her eyes are either brown, red or purple- although she has never displayed any heterochromia. Skills and Abilities Firefly's skills, strength and resilience far exceed the age her body appears to be. In several cases, this has aided her in close combat and makes her a far more dangerous opponent than she should be. Skills Immunities Thanks to a peculiar spell embedded in her body, Firefly's cells have the ability of taking experienced injuries to strengthen themselves against the selfsame sort of injury. As example: If she were stabbed with a steel sword, her body will change to grow hard enough that steel swords cannot penetrate her any more. For severe changes like the one in the example, several experiences are needed before the transformation is at its full strength. *''Steel:'' Firefly's skin and body has been assaulted with this- and higher-grade- metal so many times that its resistance is near absolute. While momentum from blows still applies to her, injuring her with steel weaponry is not possible. *''Fire:'' Result of several attempts to set her on fire or burn her with magic, Firefly cannot burn (not even her hair). Her clothes, however, are not extended the same courtesy. In repeated incidents, this has led to the small girl being left unclothed. *''Ice:'' Developed following a fight with Lorelei Amaranth, Firefly's body is largely resistant to this particular style of magic. Moreso, she is also mostly immune to the effects of a cold climate and snowy winters. *''Blood:'' As the above ice, blood magic is another sort of vicious spells that have a greatly lessened effect on Firefly. The resistance, despite only being activated once, is quite high due to how close it came to killing her. *''Chaos:'' Firefly obtained an immunity against chaos magic with little effort, but great pain over a period of time. The spell that was cast upon her caused her trademark flower scar. *''Curses:'' After the fight with Lorelei Amaranth, Firefly has developed a minor immunity to the infamous ancient leech curses. Personality Trivia *Firefly does not like dead bodies, and has a general fear of necromancy. *Firefly owns a rag doll named Pettie. It is worn and singed in places. *Firefly holds the Caedo medal "Cherry vodka for the lady", awarded for hugging Lorelei Amaranth. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Youth Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Plots Category:Modern Magic user Category:Lunar Mages